An Old-Fashioned Guy
by Jessica B
Summary: Dean gets stuck in 1944. When he meets Evelyn, me may not mind being stuck. (Dean/OFC). I love feedback! Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Canton, Ohio 1944

Evelyn adjusted the hats in the window display as she hummed along with Lena Horne's Stormy Weather on the radio. When the music suddenly stopped, she turned around. Ezra stood with a disapproving look.

"You tryin' to run off my customers again?"

"Sorry, Ezra. The music just helps me focus."

"How hard do you have to focus to put a few hats on a stand?" She unplugged the radio and put it behind the counter. "This stays in the back if you wanna listen to it."

"Understood."

"Do me a favor. We got a shipment of buckles in last week, and I can't find the box..."

"I'm on it," Evelyn said.

As she passed the counter, Ezra held out the radio for Evelyn to take with her. She was grinning as the girl took it from her with a smile.

"Thanks, Ezra."

"Get outta here," Ezra said with a grin.

The store room was a mess, and they both knew it would take Evelyn a while to find the box. She plugged in the radio and waited a moment for it to warm up before music filled the air again. She took the time to do some organizing as she searched, and she eventually found what she was looking for.

She carried the box back into the front and stopped in her tracks when she saw two men. One face was familiar. Eliot. The other man, she had never seen before. He was dressed oddly, but he was gorgeous. She realized that she was staring, and tried to cover.

"Hey, Eliot."

"Hey, Evelyn."

"Ezra, I found the box." She placed it on the counter.

"Thanks, honey."

"Evelyn Hartley," Eliot said in introduction, "Dean Winchester."

Dean stepped forward and shook Evelyn's hand. His mouth was tilted in a lopsided grin.

"Nice to meet you," Evelyn said.

Ezra let out a chuckle. "You didn't shake my hand, handsome."

"So," Evelyn said, ignoring her, "you a friend of Eliot?"

Dean turned and looked at Eliot. "I don't know. Am I a friend of Eliot Ness?"

"He's a hunter," Eliot said. "From the future."

"No kidding?"

"I assume you need some clothes," Ezra said. "Come on."

Dean and Ezra disappeared behind a heavy curtain as Evelyn opened the box. Eliot came over and leaned one arm on the counter.

"I've seen that look before," he said.

"What look?"

"Don't play dumb, kid. He's a hunter."

"So I heard."

"Don't go down that road."

"I'm a big girl, Eliot. I can take care of myself."

"Sure, like you did with that last creep."

"Live and learn. Besides, who says anything is gonna happen? So, I think he's attractive. That doesn't make us married."

Eliot grabbed a newspaper and sat down to wait when Ezra came out.

"He's almost done," she said. "Gave me a hard time when I showed him the suit."

A few minutes later, Dean stepped out of the curtain. His face was hesitant, like he wasn't quite sure about the clothes. Eliot gave a whistle, and when Dean saw his reflection in the mirror, he smiled. He looked great. Ezra smoothed her hands over the shoulder of his jacket.

"Okay, Ezra," Eliot said, "we need your help. It seems we're hunting a time traveler."

"Delightful."

Evelyn went about her work while Eliot and Dean filled Ezra in on what they had found out. She knew all about hunting and the world it revolved around, but Eliot made sure she stayed behind the scenes. She just listened.

"He was wearing a ring," Dean said. "It had some kind of symbol on it."

Ezra walked toward the counter, and Evelyn knew what she was coming to get. She reached beneath the counter to a stack of old books and pulled one out, handing it to Ezra, who winked at her. Evelyn smiled. She glanced toward the guys and saw Dean smiling back at her. She tucked a strand of her reddish-brown hair behind her ear and lowered her head, getting back to work.

"Skim through this," Ezra said, handing the book to Dean.

Dean began flipping through the pages. He finally found what he was looking for.

"This is it," he said with his finger on the page.

Ezra stepped closer and took the book. "It's the infinite hourglass."

"That's the symbol I saw on his ring."

"Yeah, that's the mark of Chronos."

"Who?"

"Chronos. The god of time," Ezra said.

"Alright," Eliot said, "so, this Chronos is killing in threes? Why?"

"Could be he's killing folks for his time juice," Ezra said.

"Alright," Dean said, "well, how the hell am I gonna ride him back to 2012?"

"Well, you could let him grab you, if you don't mind him using you for gasoline."

"What's the point of getting back if I'm a raisin? There's gotta be a way."

"Look," Eliot said, "let's just stick with what we know. Ezra, see if you can find something in all this junk that will kill a god."

"No trouble at all," she said sarcastically. "Come in a few hours, see what me and Evelyn can scrounge up."

"Dean, you said you fellas found his house? Well, let's go see if it's been built yet."

Ezra helped Dean into his coat and gave him a gun, already holstered. He followed Eliot out of the store. When they were gone, Ezra walked behind Evelyn.

"Handsome fella," Ezra said.

"Is he? I hadn't noticed."

"Don't kid a kidder. I saw your face. And I saw his."

Evelyn's eyes went to Ezra at those words, and Ezra smiled.

"Uh huh. But you didn't notice."

Ezra began to walk away. Evelyn tried to focus on what she was doing, but the fact that both Eliot and Ezra noticed her reaction to Dean left her feeling vulnerable.

"Hey, Ez..."

"Yeah, hon?"

"You ever date a hunter?"

"A few."

"And?"

"And... they leave... a lot. Especially this Dean guy. He's not even from our time."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. Thanks."

"Any time, honey."


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra and Evelyn worked for hours trying to find what Eliot would need. They finally pulled it together, and had it waiting for when he came back. Only, he didn't come back.

Evelyn was alone in the front of the store when Dean walked in alone. He walked up to the counter and removed his hat, smiling at Evelyn.

"Hey," he said, placing his hat on the counter.

"Hi. Where's Eliot?"

"He stayed behind to keep an eye on Chronos."

"So, you actually found him?"

"Yes, we did."

Ezra came out when she heard voices.

"Oh, hiya, handsome."

"Hey. Eliot sent me to see what you came up with."

Ezra stepped behind the countered and pulled out a long stake, laying it on top.

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"That is a thousand-year-old olive, carved by vestal virgins, and dipped in the blood of... you don't wanna know. Pulling this together wasn't easy. You and Ness both owe me, smoothie."

"You can have whatever you want," Dean said, picking up the stake, "soon as we gank this thing."

"Yeah, yeah," Ezra said. "Take your twig, wise guy."

"Well, now, how's it work?"

Ezra walked over to Dean and pointed to the sharp end of the stake.

"You stick this end in his heart," she said. "Miss, he has you for supper. Make sense?"

"Wait," Dean said. "If I... if I kill Chronos... I'm stuck here."

"You just now realized?" Ezra said. "Oh, come on. 1944 ain't so bad."

"Yeah, I could head over to Europe... punch Hitler in the neck."

"Oh, there's lots of ways to pass the time, sugar."

Evelyn grinned as she went about her work. Ezra was a hopeless flirt. She looked up and happened to catch Dean's eyes on her for just a moment before he looked away.

Eliot came though the door, slightly out of breath.

"Somebody chasin' ya?" Ezra asked.

"Had to hitch a ride back, and the guy dropped me off down the street. I ran the rest of the way. Wanted to make sure Dean didn't leave."

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Got in a tangle with Chronos, and he just disappeared."

"He got away?"

"No. He was winning. No reason for him to get away. He just vanished."

"You know," Ezra said, "maybe if he doesn't kill to travel, he just pops through time."

"So soon?" Dean asked. "We got here less than twenty-four hours ago."

"Maybe you weakened him by taking a ride," she said. "Used up some of his mojo."

"Well, great," Dean said. "What do we do know?"

"He'll be back," Eliot said. "We watch his girl, Lila, and we'll be ready for him."

"We should go, then," Dean said. "If he can control when he lands, he could be back already."

"I doubt it. He knows we'll be watching. He'll try to wait us out. He might not be back for days."

"You seem pretty sure," Dean said.

"Fairly confident."

"Well, if Eliot Ness is confident, that's good enough for me."

"Say," said Ezra. "Why does he talk about you that way?"

"It seems I end up in a movie."

"Really?" Evelyn asked.

She had been so quiet, that all eyes went to her.

"Really," Dean said with a smile. "Though I'm learning there may be some historical inaccuracies."

"Well, Dean," Eliot said. "Grub's on me. And you can stay at my place until we get this thing."

Eliot took the stake from Dean and put it in his coat, then he turned to Evelyn. "You comin'?"

"Ezra?" Evelyn asked, hoping she would say it was okay to leave.

"Go on, get outta here."

"I just have to grab my purse."

Evelyn went to the back and returned a few minutes later with her purse. She said goodnight to Ezra and took  
Eliot's extended arm. He walked her to the car and opened the passenger door for her. Dean climbed in back, and Eliot drove.

When they got to the diner, Eliot grabbed a table. Dean sat across from him, but Evelyn made her way to the jukebox in the corner. Dean watched her as she carefully read the playlist. When she finally selected a song, Dean made a face. This wasn't his classic rock.

Benny Goodman's clarinet filled the air, and the sour look on Dean's face faded as Evelyn swayed back and forth at the jukebox. The bottom of her dressed swished slightly around her long legs as she got lost in the music for a moment.

When she turned to walk to the table, their eyes connected. Dean had a small smile on his face. She grinned as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sat next to Eliot.

"You gonna spend all my coin on music tonight?" Eliot asked her.

"If you let me, I might."

"You like music?" Dean asked.

"I love music," she said. "It takes me to another place... it's calming."

"I get that," Dean said. "Music helps me focus... keeps me calm. I hum sometimes when I get in tense situations."

"Me too," Evelyn said with an appreciative smile. "Though I'm not usually in tense situations." She looked to Eliot, who rolled his eyes. "So," she said, turning her attention back to Dean, "you like Goodman?" She pointed to the jukebox.

"Ahhh... not really. In my time, this really isn't the popular music anymore. And I grew up listening to something a lot different."

"That's a shame," Evelyn said.

The waitress came and took their orders. While they waited for their food, they talked a little about Chronos. Eliot pulled some coins from his pocket and put them on the table next to Evelyn.

"When it's gone, the music is over."

Evelyn smiled. It was more than enough for the time they would be there, and she knew that Eliot knew it. He and Ezra both understood her love of music, and they were both great about it. She periodically went to the jukebox to make a selection as they ate. She saw Dean's reaction to a couple of them. She could tell he wasn't enjoying it, and she couldn't help but wonder what music in the future would sound like.

Eliot paid the bill and they got back on the road. He parked in front of an apartment building, and went around to open the door and help Evelyn from the car. When Dean didn't make a move to get out, Eliot spoke up.

"You comin'?"

Dean got out of the car and followed Eliot, who had Evelyn on his arm again. On the third floor, they stopped in front of apartment 302. Evelyn opened the door and stepped inside before turning back to Eliot.

"Thanks for dinner."

"Anytime."

"Dean," she extended her hand. "It was nice talking to you."

She expected Dean to shake her hand as he did when they first met, but he took her fingers and lifted the back of her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss there.

"Likewise," he said with a smile.

The small, innocent kiss made her flustered, but she covered it well. "Goodnight, fellas."

"Goodnight," they both said.

When the door was closed Dean turned to walk back the way they came, but Eliot grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"This way, loverboy," he said sarcastically. Eliot stopped in front of apartment 306 and opened the door. "This is my place. You sleep on the sofa."

Once they were inside, Eliot got in Dean's face.

"Listen good. Evelyn is like my little sister. You hurt her, I kick in your skull. Got it?"

"Got it," Dean said, just a little intimidated.

"Good." Eliot smiled and patted Dean on the cheek, a little harder than necessary. "We're gonna have to work in shifts watching the girl. I'll start tomorrow morning. I'll head over to her place and follow her from there. You meet me at the diner before her shift ends and you can take over."

"Sounds good," Dean said.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke to the sound of a knock at the door. He got up and ran a hand through his hair as he walked over, cautiously. Should he ask who's there? He didn't get the chance before he heard a voice through the door.

"Dean, it's Evelyn."

Dean unconsciously ran his hand down the front of his shirt before opening the door. Evelyn smiled as they made eye contact, but the smile faded at the sight of the rest of him.

His dress shirt was rumpled, half of the buttons undone, exposing the undershirt beneath. His pants were in the same rumpled condition.

"Did you sleep in your suit?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"You're a wrinkled mess."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

Evelyn walked in and headed toward a closet in the hall.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," Dean said, "but, uh... did you need something?"

Evelyn came back into the living room with an ironing board and set it up.

"Shirt and pants," she said.

"What?"

"Give me your shirt and pants." When Dean just stared at her, she continued. "You can't go around looking like that. You know how to use an iron?"

"No..."

"Then give me your shirt and pants."

"Isn't there some kind of modesty code of conduct between men and women in this era?"

"Look," Evelyn said with one hand on the ironing board, and the other on her hip. "I've bandaged Eliot up more times than I can count. I'm not a stranger to the male form. Besides, you're wearing boxers and an undershirt, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, you're covered."

She held out her hand, and Dean began unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was in her hand, she went to work getting the wrinkles out. Dean removed his pants, folding them over the arm of the sofa before sitting down with a pillow in his lap.

Evelyn had her back to Dean, keeping her eyes on the ironing. Dean, on the other hand, let his eyes linger over Evelyn. Her dress left little uncovered, but it hugged her in all the right places. Dean was surprised at how sexy he found it, considering so little skin was showing. Just her legs. The dress stopped just below her knees, showing off her well-defined calves, stretched long in heels.

"So," he said, trying to lessen the awkwardness a little. "How did you get involved in this business?"

"My family lived in Cleveland. There was a surge of deaths in the area. Really weird deaths."

"What was it?"

"Vampires. I spent the night at a friend's house. When I came home the next day, I found my parents and my two little brothers... with their throats ripped out."

Dean grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"Eliot was working that case, and... I don't know why, but he told me the truth. I was almost old enough to be on my own anyway, so he got it worked out that I was declared an adult. He brought me to Canton, and got me a job with Ezra. Got me the apartment down the hall from his. He looks after me."

"Eliot told me about Cleveland... he didn't tell me about your family, though. He just said it was where he caught the hunting bug."

"It's true. He had only been at it for about a week. We learned a lot about the supernatural world together."

Evelyn handed Dean his shirt and he slipped it on, but left it unbuttoned. She turned her attention to his pants.

"You never did tell me why you came by," Dean said.

"Oh, Eliot asked me to come by and make sure you got to the diner okay. He wasn't sure if you'd remember how to get there."

"I guess a guide couldn't hurt, just in case."

"Good. We can walk over, it's not too far. Then Eliot will walk me back to Ezra's for a while before we head home."

Dean listened to her hum as she finished his pants. He lay his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He had no idea what she was humming, but he enjoyed the sound of her voice. A few minutes later, she spoke and he opened his eyes.

"Here you are," she said, holding out his pants.

Dean stood. With one hand, he grabbed the pants. He wrapped the other gently around Evelyn's wrist. When she found she couldn't pull away, she stared at him. There was no smile on his face.

"Would it be totally inappropriate if I kissed you now?" he asked.

His face moved a bit closer to hers, causing her breath to catch a little. Her mouth was suddenly very dry, and she licked her lips.

"Standing in your underwear... in another man's apartment? Just a little," she said.

A small smile pulled at Dean's lips, and he released Evelyn's wrist.

"Well, when you put it that way," he said.

He pulled his pants back on while Evelyn put the ironing board away. When she returned to the living room, Dean was fumbling with the suspenders. She took them from him and put them over her shoulder while she buttoned his shirt. Dean just stared down at her. When she was done with the buttons, she backed away and started straightening out the suspenders.

"Tuck in your shirt," she said. Dean followed her direction, then she helped him finish getting dressed.

"Thanks," he said as she helped him into his jacket.

"No trouble at all. This is what I do for a living."

Dean got into his coat and picked up his hat. He extended his arm for Evelyn as he had seen Eliot do.

"Shall we?"

Evelyn smiled and put her hand through his arm. Dean knew he did something right when he saw that smile. He put his hat on, and they walked out.

It was roughly a fifteen minute walk to the diner. Evelyn asked Dean to tell her a little about the future. He didn't know what he should tell her. According to 'Back to the Future,' it wasn't a good idea to know too much about what was to come. But should he really go by a movie?

Dean told her about the trivial little things. Cassette tapes and CDs. Home computers. She seemed intrigued, but her face became somber.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do we beat the Nazis?"

"Yes, we do."

"Good," she said with a sigh.

As they approached Eliot's car, he got out an walked over to them.

"Any sign of him?" Dean asked.

"Not yet. Girl's inside. Just sit tight and follow her when she leaves."

"Got it." Dean turned to Evelyn and smiled.

"Thank you for the company."

"You're welcome."

She couldn't hide her smile, or the blush that colored her cheeks. Dean got behind the wheel and Eliot took Evelyn's arm as they started down the street toward Ezra's shop.

"You two looked mighty chummy," Eliot said.

"Well, I did get him out of his pants back at your apartment."

"What?" Eliot stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at Evelyn for just a second, then he turned back toward the car. "I'll kill him."

"Eliot, stop!" Evelyn grabbed his arm. "Don't snap your cap. I ironed them... they were all wrinkled because he slept in them. Learn to take a joke."

He visibly calmed and took her arm again.

"That wasn't funny. You know how I feel about you and hunters."

"I know, but I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know. Trust me... I know."


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed and there was still no sign of Chronos. Eliot and Dean had continued their shift surveillance with no luck. When Dean met Eliot one night to take over, Eliot stayed, motioning for Dean to climb into the passenger seat, and talked. They agreed that a more casual monitoring might be better.

"This is getting us nowhere," Eliot said. "I'll get a few flat foots to watch the girl. They'll let me know if our guy shows up."

"Awesome," Dean said. "So, what do we do?"

"Whatever we want. Shift's over. We're gonna work regular hours on some non-monster cases until Chronos shows his face again."

"So, I still get to be a 'consultant?'"

"Yep. Oh, I almost forgot." Eliot reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Dean. "Your pay for the week. If you're stuck here for a while, at least you can earn an honest living, right?"

"Thanks. I'm gonna have to get used to the exchange rate. In my time, you're lucky if a dollar buys you a pack of gum."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it."

Eliot drove back to Ezra's. Evelyn was just coming out of the back with her coat and purse when the guys walked in.

"Haven't seen much of you two lately," she said. "Especially not together. Is something wrong?"

"No," Eliot said. "Everything's dandy. We just keep comin' up short on Chronos. I'm stickin' some flat foots on the girl."

"Good. Then you can take this girl out to dinner."

"Honey, I'm beat. I've been in that car since well before dawn. I'm ready to lie down."

"I'll take you," Dean said. "That is, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Evelyn said with a grin. She turned to Eliot and put a hand on his arm. "You sure you don't wanna come?"

Eliot glared at Dean for a moment before answering. "No. I need sleep."

"Okay," Evelyn said. She lifted herself slightly on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Good night."

"Good night."

Dean put his arm out for Evelyn and they walked down the street together. They went to a diner closer to their apartment building. When they walked in, Dean noticed a jukebox in the corner. He made change and handed the coins to Evelyn.

"For music," he said. The smile on her face was worth so much more than the amount of money in her hand.

She walked over to the jukebox as Dean walked over to a table. He found one with a good view of the machine so he could watch Evelyn when she got up to change the music. He put his hat on the edge of the table and shrugged out of his heavy coat. When Evelyn finally joined him, he helped her out of her coat.

Duke Ellington's 'In a Sentimental Mood' filled the air. The waitress came over and took their orders, and they talked while they waited.

"So," Evelyn said, "I told you my story. How about you?"

Dean told her about Azazel and his parents.

"I've been in this life pretty much since I was four. I mean, dad wasn't dragging me to hunts at that age, but I had an idea of what was happening."

Evelyn reached out and took Dean's hand, which was resting on top of the table. "I'm sorry. So, your brother... he's probably looking for you back in your time."

"Probably."

"What happens if you can't get back? If you kill Chronos..."

Dean squeezed her hand. "Ezra said it best. 1944 ain't so bad."

"Dean..."

"Your song stopped."

Evelyn pulled her hand from Dean's, realizing he was right. She walked over to the jukebox and looked over the song selections again. She felt a presence behind her, and was about to turn around when she heard his voice, very soft.

"Play something we can dance to."

"We talkin' a jive?" she asked with a nervous grin, Dean still close behind her.

"No."

She pressed the button for Billie Holiday's 'You Go to My Head.' As the music started she turned and Dean took one of her hands in his. He placed her other hand on his shoulder then let his rest at her back.

_You go to my head  
And you linger like a haunting refrain  
And I find you spinning 'round in my brain  
Like a bubble in a glass of champagne._

Evelyn was a wreck inside. A nervous jitteriness in the her chest grew and grew.

"You probably dance with a lot of girls, right?"

"No, actually. I'm not too big on dancing. I just wanted to hold you in my arms... and I figured this would be the most acceptable way to do that."

_You go to my head  
With a smile that makes my temperature rise  
Like a summer with a thousand Julys  
You intoxicate my soul with your eyes_

Evelyn realized she was holding her breath, and she forced herself to exhale.

"You're a smooth talker, Dean Winchester."

"It's been said," he admitted with a shrug, "but I'm being honest."

They danced as the song continued. Dean held her close. Evelyn closed her eyes and hummed along as she rested her head against Dean's shoulder.

When the song ended, Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a coin.

"Play another one," he said with a smile.

Evelyn took the coin and turned back to the jukebox. Dean walked up behind her and put his hands on her arms as he looked over her shoulder.

"Who sang that last one?"

"Billie Holiday."

"Play another one by her. I kinda liked it."

Evelyn found 'Born to Love,' and pushed the button. Dean took her back into his arms, the way they were for the last song.

The diner cleared out as they danced to song after song, until they were the only ones left. The owner finally spoke from behind the counter.

"I hate to interrupt," he said, "but I have to close up."

Evelyn pulled away from Dean at the sound of the man's voice, almost as if she was startled out of a dream. Dean held on to her hand so she couldn't pull away completely.

"Sorry," Dean said, "I guess we lost track of time."

He walked Evelyn back to the table and helped her into her coat before putting on his own. He put a few extra dollars on the table and nodded at the owner as he put on his hat.

They walked silently down the street. Dean had reached for her hand again, and she gladly gave it to him. When they were at her apartment door, Dean waited for her to step inside and turn back to him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger for just a moment.

"Good night," he said, smiling at her.

"Good night." Her voice came out just above a whisper.

She hesitantly closed the door and leaned back against it, letting out a breath.


End file.
